A Special Proposal
by Justin T. Melanson
Summary: Allegrolka oneshot - Allegretto has a special surprise awaiting Polka when she gets to the flower fields. What could it be? Read on to find out.


Written By: Justin T. Melanson

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata, or any of the characters.

Allegrolka coupling, 5 years had passed since Polka's rebirth, Allegretto has something special planned for the anniversary of her rebirth, and of their relationship becoming official.

**A Special Proposal**

Allegretto took the breath-taking view of the flower field and Ritardando in with his own two eyes, much as he had done countless times while waiting for Polka to arrive and join in with him. While doing so, he smiled as he recounted on the day and the special gift he had waiting in his right pocket.

He had a busy day working in the Ritardando bakery helping out in the back of the shop with making bread.

"Hard to believe I once stole from this shop, now I am working for it." he thought to himself as he swept the floors, thinking back to about five years before.

"Has it really been five years?"

During that timeframe the taxes were lowered on goods, an orphanage for the children living in the sewer hideout was built, and he no longer needed to steal bread just to make sure everyone had enough to eat. The hideout was vacated completely as he and Beat lived in the Baker lady's home as part of the repayment effort to make up for all the trouble they caused.

Beat and Salsa were out in Agogo Forest doing their own thing, which was perfect for him, he was excited, as he knew today was going to be a special day.

"Allegretto, you're good to go." said the Baker lady as she smiled and handed him his wages for the week, "I gotta say kid, I'm impressed with you. You've really turned around from when you used to steal bread. Now it's safe to say I couldn't keep things in order without you."

"Thanks," said 'Retto as he finished dusting the floor, the place was spic and span and everything was in order. He took his weekly wage, went home and counted up the money he had saved.

"Perfect."

He immediately rushed over to the local jeweler that had set up shop about three years before during the time Ritardando was expanding it's borders, and picked out the ring that he had his eye on. He paid the 1,200G to obtain it, upon which the jeweler, a middle-aged woman with dark-brown hair tied in a bun, medium build and a hawk-ish nose remarked, "Whomever is getting this is one lucky lady. I wish I had a man like you."

"Thank you," he said with a sly grin.

"And you are right, she is a very special lady. Do me a favor, and pray she says yes."

"You got it kid." said the Jeweler as Allegretto rushed out the door and ran as quick as he could to Tenuto.

Upon arriving at Polka's house, he found Polka was not home yet thanks to her mom Solfege answering the door.

"Want me to deliver her a message?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Tell her to meet me in the flower field, I have a surprise for her."

"Will do, she should be along shortly, she was in Ritardando selling her Floral Powder." she said.

"Hm, I didn't see her, ah well, she must've been quite busy." said Allegretto with a chuckle.

You see, ever since Mineral Powder was no longer manufactured, Floral Powder sales had gone up sharply.

"You're most likely right, either way, I'll deliver the message." she said as Allegretto thanked her before he began heading up to the flower field.

Solfege was right on the money about Polka, as soon as Polka returned home with whatever monies she had earned, she delivered the message.

"Allegretto was here earlier," she said softly.

"Said to meet him at the flower field, and that he has a surprise for you. Wonder what it could be?"

"A surprise?" Polka exclaimed with genuine excitement.

"I like surprises, I hope it's a good one."

"Me too." said Solfege.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go up there and meet him."

She chuckled as Polka immediately went out the door, and then sighed happily as she began preparing dinner.

She was so happy to see that Polka had people around her that loved her, especially Allegretto whom had been there as a friend when others shunned her, she then saw that friendship blossom into love.

Polka made her way up to the flower field rather quickly after getting the message, when she got there, she saw Allegretto sitting on the rock near the cliff overlooking Ritardando as night began to fall.

"You're late Polka," Allegretto said with a laugh.

"Sorry, didn't mean to keep you waiting." Polka chided with a hint of sarcasm and a chuckle of her own.

"You look beautiful." Allegretto smiled as he made the compliment, even though she wore one of her casual outfits that she always wore, with her hair simply hanging down as opposed to being tied in half-braids being the main difference maker.

"Thank you." Polka smiled back.

"I heard from mom that you have a surprise for me."

"Yes I do," said Allegretto.

"But first, I just want to thank you."

"For what?" Polka asked, genuinely surprised at Allegretto's sudden change in attitude.

"Polka, you have no idea how much you changed me." Allegretto started pouring his heart out.

"When we met, I was a street urchin who stole bread from a bakery to give to kids in the sewers, heck, I was living in the sewers for crying out loud. Now? I can say I went on an incredible journey, saw some breath-taking sites, saved the world and made some wonderful friends. I am even repaying the debt I owe to that baker woman by working for her. Had we not met, I guarantee I'd still be that urchin. You've shown me that there are more important things in life than money and food, you showed me the most important thing in life, and that's love."

" 'Retto, I don't know what to say," Polka for once was genuinely speechless for a few seconds, she smiled and regained her composure quickly.

"But you changed me too."

"Huh? How so?" Now it was Allegretto's turn, Polka smiled as she began.

" 'Retto, you were my first true friend. Before you, everyone shunned me. You were the first to accept me for who I am, even when I was dying and was able to use magic. You too showed me love when I felt so alone in this world. You showed me what was worth fighting for, and were the first one to meet me and hug me after I was reborn."

"Polka...I..." tears of happiness began to form around Allegretto's cheeks.

Polka immediately embraced him and cried as well as he wrapped his arms around her. The two of them just stood there wrapped in each others' arms for what felt like forever.

"There's something I want to ask you Polka." Allegretto said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"What's that?" asked Polka as he pulled back from the embrace and reached into his pocket to pull out a small, red box.

"Polka." Allegretto got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing the beautiful ring he had purchased earlier.

"Will you marry me?"

Polka stood there, jaw agape as he put the ring around her finger. It fit perfectly. She was speechless and again on the verge of tears as he did this.

"Y-Y-YES!" She exclaimed in excitement as she again embraced him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you 'Retto."

"I love you too Polka." said Allegretto as they kissed again and began to walk back down to Tenuto holding each others' hands.

"Just wait until everyone finds out."

The two lovers made the journey back looking into each others' eyes. They could not wait to share this news with everyone...

THE END


End file.
